WITCH May Cry Gaiden
by Death Legion
Summary: After demons killed his family, Drake Sparda son of Dante and Kat Sparda took up the family business along with his friends Ryuichi Hayabusa son of Ryu Hayabusa and Irene Lew and the mysterious Lightning. While traveling through Heatherfield, they discover an ancient plot that could bring the end of days.


**Prologue: Legacy**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 _In the beginning of time, there was darkness. It was when the world was split into two._

 _The light being for the mortals, and the darkness for the demon. It was all normal until the demon king decided._

 _"These realms were once one, so why not let them be one again." So the demon king sent his army on the mortals and other realms to conquer. All seem lost for the mortals_

 _Then he appeared, His name was Sparda. He was a demon with a spirit of a human. He took his sword and fought for the humans, He struck down on the demons and their king._

 _But he knew that the demons would return, he created a seal on the gate's that locked them in the underworld and the humans that joined the demon king. With the help of a woman priestess, Sparda used his sword the Forced Edge and his demon powers to seal the gates. By doing this he became a human. He met a human woman named Eva._

 _He fell in love with her, they married and she bore his seeds. They were triplets, the oldest, Vergil, the second Dante, and lastly Nero. Each one had the powers their father had. Nero had a special arm, called a Devil Bringer. It is his right arm that can store weapons and powers are hidden inside. The demons got in the world by things portals called rifts. The demons took their revenge on Sparda, by killing him and his wife Eva. Eva gave her life to protect the three boys she loved, she hid them in the basement but they looked through the cracks and what they saw horrified for the rest of their lives._

 _They saw their own mother and father murdered. Years later, they became devil hunters with their father's weapons. Yamato, an o-katana that is sharper than any steel and cut through anything, was given to Vergil. Rebellion, the sword of his spirit was given Dante. Red Queen, a blade that can breathe fire was finally given to Nero. The brother's soon banded together and defeated the demon king Mundus, and his pawn Arkham, a priest that wanted to become a demon. On their way to defeat them, they met a witch by the name of Kat, a witch with extraordinary powers. She helped them along their journey to defeat the demon king and his pawn. They soon found the King of the Underworld and his army. The battle was an epic to say as the sons of the Legendary dark Knight Sparda fought to defeat the demon king. It was long and epic for both but in the end the victors were the Spardas. They defeated The King and his armies and sent them back to the underworld. The three boys settled down with their lives._

 _Dante soon fell in love with Kat. They soon became married and had a baby boy named Drake, they had a wonderful life. But all ended with Dante, Vergil, Nero, and Kat murdered by some demons. Drake was scarred mentally and physically. Drake now has a goal, to hunt down and kill every demon in site. Avenge his family, and rid the world of demons._

 _On this journey armed with his father's sword Rebellion, his guns Ebony & Ivory along with his mother's grimoire, he meet two of the best friends a demon hunter could ask for. _

_The first was_ _Ryuichi Hayabusa a boy about a few year older than Drake, son of the Ninja Master Ryu Hayabusa and CIA Agent Irene Lew, the latest member of_ _the_ _Dragon Lineage and Ninja Master of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Both were killed by demons. He carried the Dragon Sword a katana handed down from generation to generation in the Hayabusa Ninja clan, the Blade of the Archfiend an ancestral katana of the Black Spider Ninja Clan_ _a rival clan that was destroyed by Ryu and two chi-enhanced Desert Eagles named Amaterasu & Susanoo after the Shinto goddess of the sun and the god of storms respectively that his mother gave him. He was the level headed one trying to keep Drake from his father's vices. He was often modest and refined with demeanor and wisdom of a man far older than himself, an understanding of the world around him and the balance of power within it. He like his father,_ _adopts a tranquil nature, free flowing most of the time, but unforgiving and crushing when roused. But he was also headstrong, gutsy and very confident in his abilities, traits he inherited from his mother._

 _The second one was Claire Farron or more known by her nickname Lightning. She appeared out of nowhere, saving both Ryuichi and Drake's hide from the demon minions that got the jump on them. It turns out she was hunting the same demon, looking for her sister after she disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Initially, she is cold and standoffish, distancing herself from Ryuichi and Drake. She only looked out for herself and doesn't care if others were left behind. Much of her motivation is fueled from what she perceives as failing to protect her sister leading her to lash out at those she believes are responsible. It wasn't until Ryuichi nearly sacrificed himself to save her that she began to show compassion and trust the boys, seeing the errors in her approach and ultimately joining the duo. She did develop a crush on Ryuichi after that and vice versa, though both denied it, it was one of Drake pastimes teasing them both about it. She wielded a unique weapon named_ _Blazefire Saber which could transform between a gun-mode and blade-mode. Making it capable of both melee and long-range use._

 _With his friends by his side, Drake knew they could conquer anything, but will he in the next chapter of this life._

 **(Out of Heatherfield)**

Near the sign that say's Welcome to Heather field is a boy about in his eighteens, with silver white hair, and a red jacket, a young man about twenty-two with a hood up, a black scarf and forearm guards and lastly a young woman about the same age with wavy rose colored hair and green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes, the rest was all too shadowy to see.

"So this is Heatherfield huh?" The hooded person said.

"It doesn't look like much." Said the rose haired woman.

"We better get used to it." The silver head said.

With that they drove off on their motorcycles and see what adventure in this town.

 **A/N: This Fanfic is based on Zer0the0mega108's old Witch May Cry, so a special thanks to Zer0the0mega108 for allowing me to use the original as a base. You check out his stories as they quite good reading. This will be a multi-crossover.**

 **Here are the categories:**

 **Devil May Cry**

 **W.I.T.C.H.**

 **Ninja Gaiden**

 **Final Fantasy**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Kingdom Hearts**

 **BloodRayne**

 **This will be a harem story. I will not give out names, but I will say that both Ryuichi and Drake will have 15 girls each and most are from the subjects in the story. Here is most of them in no particular order:**

 **Drake /Franchise**

 **1/Will Vandom /W.I.T.C.H.**

 **2/Irma Lair /W.I.T.C.H.**

 **3/Taranee Cook /W.I.T.C.H.**

 **4/Cornelia Hale /W.I.T.C.H.**

 **5/Hay Lin/ W.I.T.C.H.**

 **6/Elyon /W.I.T.C.H.**

 **7/Ember/ W.I.T.C.H.**

 **8/Kyrie /Devil May Cry**

 **9/Lucia-Chi /Devil May Cry**

 **10/Oerba Dia Vanille/ Final Fantasy XIII**

 **11/Yuna /Final Fantasy X-2**

 **12/Rikku/ Final Fantasy X-2**

 **Ryuichi /Franchise**

 **1/Lady-Mary /Devil May Cry**

 **2/Trish /Devil May Cry**

 **3/Lightning-Claire Farron/ Final Fantasy XIII**

 **4/Oerba Yun Fang/ Final Fantasy XIII**

 **5/Kasumi /Ninja Gaiden**

 **6/Momiji /Ninja Gaiden**

 **7/Ayane /Ninja Gaiden**

 **8/Rachel /Ninja Gaiden**

 **9/Aqua /Kingdom Hearts**

 **10/Yuffie Kisaragi/Final Fantasy VII**

 **11/Miranda /W.I.T.C.H.**

 **The others are secret, but feel free to guess. Those who guess right may be mentioned in the following chapters.**

 **As Always Read & Review. **


End file.
